


Страсти по букету

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Pseudo-Guide, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, photo story, Псевдогайд, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Если в вашей спортивной карьере настало время менять тренера, первая вещь, о которой вам стоит подумать, — где бы взять букет, чтобы соблюсти приличия и до поры не привлекать внимания.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Страсти по букету

**Author's Note:**

> Фотоистория. Ни одна клумба не постадала.

Если в вашей спортивной карьере настало время менять тренера, первая вещь, о которой вам стоит подумать — разумеется, после того, как вы решите, до какой границы вам придётся бежать после «чистосердечного признания» — где бы взять букет, чтобы соблюсти приличия и до поры не привлекать внимания. И если ваша ситуация сложилась так, что букет понадобился срочно, но взять его почему-то неоткуда: подходящих цветов не завезли, магазины закрыты, доставка не работает, до восемнадцати не продают... В общем, неважно. Положим, ситуация безвыходная, и букет нужен, как спасательный круг утопающему. Можно, конечно, букетом пренебречь, но ведь можно пойти более приятным для вашего бывшего тренера путём!

Предположим, вы оказались с вашей проблемой в городе N. Тогда вы можете нарвать букет на главной городской клумбе.

Попасть к ней очень легко: выйдите из ледового дворца, поверните направо, перейдите через мост, затем сверните налево и вот они, цветы!

  


Хотя, конечно, по данному маршруту вас может постигнуть и неудача.

Но если повезёт, вы соберёте красивый букет!

  


Если же вы опасаетесь видеокамер в центре, можно пройти в более удалённые районы города N. Сверните направо, дойдите до парка и посмотрите, выросли ли цветы на парковой клумбе.

Если цветы оборвали до вас, не отчаивайтесь! Выйдите из парка и возьмите маршрут к придомовым скверам.

Может, вам повезёт, и вы найдёте цветы, посаженные под окнами домов. Но будьте осторожны: цветы могут охранять!

Если и там вас поджидала неудача, отчаиваться не стоит! Если повернёте направо, то окажетесь сразу у двух цветочных магазинов и можете снова попытать счастья там. Правда, тренеру и такой букет может не понравиться.

Но всё равно не надо отчаиваться! Если вы свернёте от цветочных магазинов направо, обойдёте дом, перейдёте дорогу и свернёте за огороженную детскую площадку, то вам может открыться вход в таинственный сад (который, конечно, охраняется, но вы же читали сказки и знаете, что делать).

Желаем удачи!


End file.
